Team Autumn Character Animals
'Team Autumn' 'Ran Shishigaki' *'Secretarybird' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Secretarybird) :: Beautiful and impressive/respected, but not entirely dangerous/deadly bird of prey. Afraid of nothing. And the bird itself looks quite wild, too. Fits Ran very well. :::: Video of a secretary bird killing a snake... :::: Haa? Talking back at me?? :::: I Won't Be Intimidated By Anyone!! :::: Coming For You :::: A Good Day For Departure :::: Don't 'cha think ya can fight me... :::: ...and get away alive!! 'Akio Haza' *'Weasel' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Weasel) :: Like a weasel, Akio is intelligent and cunning under that soft furry coat (or rather, seemingly lazy demeanour). :::: This Is The Life!! :::: You're My Prey :::: Guarding My Friends :::: Not A Chance, Big Guy!! 'Sakuya Yamaki' *'Cuckoo' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cuckoo) :: As if he were a cuckoo, Sakuya often profits from the other's hard work while doing nothing, but is clever enough to make it on his own if need be. :::: A man has to maintain his good looks :::: I'm the boss leech!! :::: A Hard Worker Needs His Reward... :::: The Best At Hiding! :::: Always keeping the great picture in mind 'Kurumi Shikano' *'Dove' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dove) :: Kurumi is a very nice, peaceful woman with great maternal and caring vibe. :::: Everyone's mother 'Ryuusei Ogiwara' *'Squirrel monkey' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Squirrel_monkey) :: Ryuusei definitely is a squirrel monkey: Smart and defined by his love for leisure and play, but during the 'birth season' tends to go off on his own. ::: Wikipedia Quote: "Adult males are generally socially inactive during the birth season and spend their time travelling and foraging at a distance from the group. On the contrary, during the mating season the adult males become fatter, excited, aggressive, and highly vocal and spend most of their time engaging in dominance interactions among themselves or following and approaching the adult females in estrus, in hopes of being able to mate with them. Males can increase their chances at copulating with receptive females by approaching them quietly." :::: Mating season...? :::: A Walking Bundle Of Curiosity :::: I'll Protect My Family! :::: The Ultimate Womanizer... :::: Playfulness :::: Trick Or Treat :::: Coolness Is Everything! :::: Going To Be A Responsible Father 'Hazuki Karita' *'Ox' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ox) :: Like an ox, Karita is not the brightest bulb in the house, but docile and a hard worker and also has occasional words of wisdom through his simple outlook of life. When his friends are threatened, however, his fighting skills and physical strength are nothing to laugh at. :::: I'm the envoy of love and peace... :::: ... unless you piss me off!! 'Akane Nashimoto' *'Otter' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Otter) :: Akane's element is the water. As an otter, she is a great diver and a resourceful person, tetchy when uncertain about you but also family- and friend-orientated. :::: Lookin' At Me? :::: No one can match my speed! :::: Searching For Treasure? :::: Sea Rescue Squad :::: My Realm :::: Enjoying My Fish Lolly 'Ryoya Izayoi' *'Sheep' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sheep) :: Izayoi sure is a sheep: actually quite kind and gentle, but he's a coward and a far cry from being a leader. Only during the baby hunt crisis and in the end of Ash chap he grew strong protecting Kurumi's child and Oran-san. :::: Take off your glasses!! :::: Scary New World :::: Clouded View, Muddled Soul :::: Opening My Eyes :::: Guilt-Ridden - Let's Do Better In The Next World! Return to Character Animals Category:Team Autumn Category:Characters